<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings With Pixie Pop by FaithAndATypeWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326449">Mornings With Pixie Pop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter'>FaithAndATypeWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Rebirth of Jason Dupain-Cheng [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adjustment Period, Finally a Sequel!, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Jason Dupain-Cheng, Morning People, Or not, Protective Jason Todd, Reunited Family, Well that didn't go well, background Adrienette - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Dupain-Cheng has...miraculously returned to his family and they couldn't be happier!  In some ways, Jason feels like he never left and as though life with his family will never change.  </p>
<p>That...doesn't mean his big brother skills won't reactivate without a few...missteps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of the Rebirth of Jason Dupain-Cheng [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings With Pixie Pop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally!  After almost a year of saying that I had plans for a continuing "Jason Dupain-Cheng" I was finally able to polish up enough of an idea to post!!  Thanks goes to everyone for the warm reception for the original fic.  I have oodles of ideas on how to continue this AU, and I plan on posting one-shots as I am able.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was funny how things turned out.  Somedays, you wake up in a toxic pool of un-death water after being brutally beaten and blown up by a clown, other days you wake up to the sweet smell of sizzling crepes and the mellow, soft humming of Sabine Dupain-Cheng.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, sleeping on his sister’s chaise lounge with his legs hanging over the edge wasn’t the most comfortable...but it still beat anything the League of Assassins ever had.  Jason wasn’t fussy...though he was secretly looking forward to the quilt Marinette was making for his new bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of the things they would have to adjust to now that Jason returned to home.  Marinette and Jason used to share a room, but his old bed was eventually donated after Marinette accepted his death.  Since then, their room had become a teen girl’s designer pink dream.  Their bunk beds had been traded for a loft bed and a custom desk with sewing paraphernalia scattered everywhere.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get him started on all the model boy pictures!  Jason was ninety percent sure they watched him while he slept.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully Marinette already offered to downsize her Adrien collection.  Before Jason even had a battle plan for how to remotely manage Red Hood’s territory in Gotham, Marinette had a scarily detailed plan for how to reconstruct ‘her’ room back into ‘their’ room again.  The chaise lounge would be replaced by a daybed with storage underneath, half the desk space was rededicated for Jason, and Marinette was designing a bookshelf with hidden compartments for some of his...less than legal belongings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason smiled.  She really was the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Jay!” Sabine said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Mama,” Jason dashed down the stairs and took his place at the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason took a deep breath and smiled.  Something about being around his family soothed his Lazarus rage until it was almost non existent.  Whether that was because of his family as a whole or because of his sister’s magical little friends, he didn’t know and didn’t care to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Marinette awake yet?” Sabine asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason snorted.  “Nope!  Her snoring has gotten better, though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to bite back a laugh as Sabine huffed and called Marinette down again.  A few loud bumps were the only signs of life they got.  Jason couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore when his baby sister stumbled down the stairs in her pink pajamas, bumbling her way to the counter and clumsily sitting down with her head laying on her arms.  Some things never changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, Dear, are you awake yet?” Sabine asked cheerily with an amused glance at Jason.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette groaned, long suffering.  “This is why people drink coffee!  Because mornings are evil and suck the life out of you!  Why won’t you let me drink it?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did.” Sabine reminded.  “You were still tired, just with a fast heart rate and frantic, scattered thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette groaned again.  “That was two weeks ago!  Maybe it’s changed!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason shook his head.  “Pixie, I have so many concerns right now...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay-Jay gets to drink coffee!” Marinette complained.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell you what, Pixie,” Jason smirked, “If you can get through the morning and act completely normal on a shot of espresso, I’ll make you some of my friend’s...special coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette perked up while Sabine shot him a skeptical look.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Tom and Sab-aahhh…” Jason trailed off as Nino and Kim entered the bakery, each leading Marinette by the arms between them.  “It’s only been an hour!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nino raised an eyebrow.  “You gave her espresso?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was only one shot!  I thought she’d hate it and never ask again!” Jason protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette pouted and shivered and bounced in place.  “That is so unfair!  I love espresso!  Espresso is great!  Have you tried espresso, Nino?  Kim?  Hey, let my arms go!  I’m fine to be in class!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mme. Mendeleiev sent Marinette to the nurse’s office when she was shaking so much the beaker vibrated out of her hand.” Kim explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was also bouncing up and down and saying mornings are great and her brother’s ‘the bestest’ because you’re going to let her drink coffee.” Nino said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s obviously not going to happen.” Jason said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jay-Jay!” Marinette gasped.  “You promised!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t even make it through your first class!” Jason sighed.  “Come on, Pixie Pop, let’s get you upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you even detox a caffeine overload?” Nino asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kim shrugged.  “Would camomile tea work?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grruh!  I’m fine, fine, fine!” Marinette bounced in place.  “I just feel like jumping beans are going off in my brain, what’s the big </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jason groaned.  “Mama is so going to ground me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>